Pull the Trigger
by Rachel the Whore
Summary: When Albion turned it's back on her, she turned on them. Catching Reaver's attention was NOT part of her plan. Evil!Sparrow
1. I was a hero

_Poor guy_

Sparrow thinks while she shoves a dagger into the Bandits eye, blood everywhere. She smoothly takes out her pistol and quickly took out his partner with a clear shot to the head. Their bodies fell. The man squirms, holding his eye while screaming in agony. It ends abruptly with another clear shot. Sparrow blows the smoke from her barrel, shoving it back in its holster. She picks through their pockets and walks away after picking off a large pouch off the bandit. She takes out a gold coin, a coy smile to her lips.

She squeezes her hand once a new rush takes her, this one stronger with each kill. Her Heros blood reacted to her morals, and she could feel a shift of change. A step closer to evil. She found it odd that this was considered _evil_ when they were bandits. She suppose it had something to do with taking the money, but rather her than the next thief who comes along.

She ignores this new desire and walks on, hoping to not get caught up in this mess and kill a lone bystander. She returns to Bloodstone easily, using a transport she made herself. It took months of building up Will and she couldn't move after it was complete. But it was worth it now, Banshee's were terrible. Whispering in her ear about her evil deeds.

She transports right behind the curtains she set up behind the bed. Once Reaver's Manor, she turned her own. She had every inch of fabric removed, it was too seedy to spare. She burned his bed in bitter revenge for killing Lucien, and pawned his collection for gold. The Pirate would be pissed if he bothered to show up. Sparrow wasn't sure if she wanted that or not, but if he was stupid enough to come and try take back his Manor from her then so be it.

She removes her rubber cap and loosens her long brown hair from her bun, and continues to remove her black leather vest and bathing shorts. It was ridiculous but easier to clean off blood, hardly ever hers. She changed quickly.

She also found it rather interesting that most Hobbes or deadly creature ignored criminals most of the time, mostly. She had fewer encounters with them anyway. She tries to ignore the voice in her telling her the reason why. She was becoming like them, spiteful.

A young servant boy she hired walked in. He was average compared to the people of Bloodstone, but he was interesting enough to look at, and his fear always amused her. So she kept him around.

"My Hero, I just checked to see if you returned safely."

Sparrow nodded in acknowledgement. She had no desire to mess with the servant boy, but one for the road would be fine. She did have a reputation to uphold.

"What did you call me?" She snapped, fake fury in her voice. She even took a step closer for effect, pointing an accusing finger.

The boy stiffened, bowing his head in shame. He looked to the floor to hide his guilty expression. She could see the color of his cheeks turn a darker shade, he softly mumbled, "Forgive me, Mistress."

She gave a harsh laugh and pointed out the door. She could feel a tiny rush, but even so the rush coursing through her veins was complete ecstasy. She craved more when it was over as it was a too short of an experience

"Yes, Mistress." He bowed and left, startling her out of her thoughts. She found it harder to resist and she was starting to _feel_ numb. Her actions no longer haunted her mind at night, she now slept in serene peace. She was becoming rotten inside out but she was okay. As long as she was okay she had nothing left to lose, she lost everything to this damn world anyways! What did it ever do for her? She had no choice because drinking her sorrows weren't enough anymore. Albion turned on her when she needed it the most. She gave it all to Albion and they betrayed her. She had nothing left, but the end of the bullet was never going to be enough. She needed revenge.

She got off her chair and went into Reaver's old work room, now a treasury. She looked up the piles of gold she worked for, mostly dirty. But it was fair game. She threw the new stack, though it didn't seem to improve the already massive hill, it was getting her close. With each gold she was steps closer to buying the castle. She would reside in it's fancy walls. And it is _she_ that would lead Albion.

Albion owed her debt and she was going to force it out of them if she had to.

Hearing the doors slam open, Sparrow spun around.


	2. Cup of tea

**so stuff happened, but I didn't give up on this. I actually have a plot I plan to write so bare with me until we get past the intro**

Reaver grit his teeth. He couldn't believe it. So the rumors were very much true. Someone bought _his_ Manor. He surely remembers leaving a very detailed note that if someone should buy said Manor, they would have a slow and painful death at his hands.

He leaned his head against _his_ gates, glaring at the thug that slept in front of _his_ door to guard. He was doing a terrible job and Reaver should kill him for that, but it would ruin the sense of surprise.

Holding his holster, he calmly swiped his hands over the barrel of his gun while he thinks of a new plan.

He still had his secret passage.

* * *

He didn't know what to do once he confronted the new owner. He already decided to just shot then ask later, but only if it was a common.

He didn't want to believe it, and even if he was about to see it - the thought of Sparrow residing in his walls sent him into a fury like no other. But if the rumors were true that someone had bought his Manor he didn't know _who_ else it could have been other than her.

He walks through his passage, ecstatic to see that it was the very same when he and Sparrow ran through it. He passes the old bullet holes left from Lucien's men and ventures through the unkempt passage.

He struts into his room and it takes everything in him to not start shooting and screaming for his stuff. He takes a deep breathe and continues on, horrified at the state of his Manor. It would take months to restore it to its former glory, and he had Sparrow to blame.

If he could recall the hero, he would have to take a wild guess and say she was in the work room. He's eager to see what damage she done. His pride and joy-

He slams the door open then shut, trapping them both inside. Everything was gone.

"And look who I find here, hardly a surprise really. You were rather wide eyed when we first met."

Sparrow whips around, surprise she felt in a long time raised up within her. No matter how skilled she would get, she was never able to detect when Reaver was near unless he wanted to be known.

Reaver sauntered up to her, shoving his Dragonstomper .48 into her face. "Now tell me where's my stuff." She didn't flinch, but the fury in his eyes told her now was not the time to be sarcastic.

She carefully pushed the barrel away and when it seemed he wasn't going to try anything hostile, she pulled out her own pistol. "You're stuff became mine when I bought this place, then I sold it. I could also shot you for trespassing. Get off **my** property, Reaver."

Reaver chuckled, despite wanting to shot this woman in the face and laugh over her dead corpse . "This Manor? The one with the lovely _R_ on the gate is yours? I hardly think so. But if you insist on it so much, I'd like to see you try and remove me from it."

His body was so close now she could every breath he took. He was trying to catch her off guard and _damn it_ it was working.

When Sparrow didn't respond quick enough, Reaver brought his hand to her wrist with the gun and placed the barrel right between his eyes. His hand was shaky over hers while she grit her teeth as her body fought with everything against herself to not shot. When the barrel came off, Reaver could finally breath again.

He honestly thought she was going to shot - and he was honestly terrified to test her bluff.

Sparrow ignored what he just pulled and focused on anything other than Reaver. For some reason she couldn't find it in herself to shot him between the eyes, and it _pissed_ her off. Maybe she still had some good left in her, but that will fade with time.

He wanted to have a cup of wine now that the air was cleared and no one had any intentions of murder. He went on an exotic adventure for years, drank all sorts of undiscovered wine, danced with the most bizarre people in Samarkland. He wanted someone to tell it too. Even if it was the grubby hero of the lake. But she was gone, along with his stuff.

"Where exactly are my things? My rare jewels, expensive rugs-"

He stopped once seeing Sparrow's face; nothing. Not a speck of emotion. Then she opened her mouth, but she still said nothing.

Finally, very quietly, "I told you I sold it."

Reaver took a deep breathe.

"YOU WERE SERIOUS?!"


	3. Reaver's way

**The next update is hopefully less than a week (:**

"Stop shooting my house Reaver!" Sparrow tried to pounce at Reaver but stood back once he stormed up the stairs and started shooting up the place.

" _My_ house! MY HOUSE! With MY jewels that are _missing_!" He only got more pissed the further he searched his house and everything was indeed gone.

Now she was forced behind a pillar and Reaver casually sitting on her desk, gun pointed at her direction and every movement she made was met with a bullet. Reaver really wanted to hurt her.

She needed to think, before he actually got angry and did want to kill her. She knew Reaver was just as capable of making a shot bounce off one of the armor and hit her - she seen it and it was imprinted in her mind. Clearly he was giving her a chance, or he really liked playing before going for the kill.

"Those jewels you had, I never see them before-"

More gun shots were shot her way and Reaver actually roared in anger.

"They were extremely rare! Jewels that you only hear in old stories, and I had them! All the time wasted on the seas, years on that damn boat! All gone!"

"And you stupidly left it behind with nothing but a note."

He shot at her until he was out of bullets and it was silent. She knew this was her only chance.

"What if I told you you could get it back."

He chuckled while reloading his pistol. "Of course. We can negotiate."

She knew if Reaver went from blood red angry to _Reaver_ , he had to be scheming. She looked at every angle, she was trapped. She could barely move. He had to be the Hero of Skill to have her like this, and she could only blame herself for ducking behind the pillar.

"I know you're very capable of killing me. And since you haven't I have to assume it's because the pillar is in the way and you want to see me die."

It was silent because she was right. He had seen the armor perfectly placed just inches from her. All he has to do is shoot it and wait for the dull thud of her body to hit the floor.

"But that's too superficial, even for you. You don't want me dead because you want to talk. So.. let's talk."

She heard a sound similar to him slamming his hand down with the pistol. Then he laughed, "I'm out of bullets, amuse me."

She knew that was a lie, but she still emerged from behind the pillar and she made sure her Will was ready. If he were to shot she was damn making sure she was taking the bastard with her.

"In the desk there's a list. All of their names and whereabouts is all on it."

Reaver took his eye off her for one moment to look for said paper. Like she said it was the first paper on piles of scrolls. It was folded and worn through and looked like it's been in murky water, but the names and information was all there and clear to read.

They were scattered all over Albion and this would take weeks to get it all back, maybe more depending if they sold it or not. It only annoyed him further and he swiftly picked up the pistol and shot her. She dodged just in time, the bullet grazing her but it was impressive considering Reaver never missed a shot he wanted to hit.

He grits his teeth, "That decides it then. I'm actually glad you're alive, I need you."

She stared at him confused. He just tried to shot her.

"This is just names and locations. I haven't seen who you sold it to. They could have been using a fake name at the time, or even changed their names by now if they were smart. I need you to confirm it for me, and since you're still alive when I clearly wanted you dead you're also a valuable ally and capable of doing so."

"And if I refuse?"

He grins. "I have 9 bullets left. You're out in the open, and I'm far from calm right now. I'm sure your luck would run out by then."

"So if I refuse, you shoot?"

"You try anything, I shoot. You try to deceive me, I shoot. You try-"

"Alright, I get it. But how do I know you won't kill me after?"

Reaver thought about this. He hadn't thought that far ahead, after all he did just find out all his favorite jewels were gone, this was a moment thing.

"A pirates promise don't mean nothing anymore?" He gave a wolfish grin.

Sparrow glared. "You proved how much I can trust you when you betrayed me multiple times. And you just tried to kill me seconds ago."

"Dully noted. But if you were in my shoes at the time-"

She could recall that day so clearly. "If I was in your shoes at the time I wouldn't have hesitated to tell you Lucien was after you, and knowing my morals, I probably would have offer to help you too." She sounded annoyed recalling the event.

"You don't really have time to discuss this, I'm getting bored and impatient for your answer." He waved his pistol in the air.

"I still don't know if you're going to kill me," she crossed her arms, "And what's in it for me?"

He grinned, "I gurantee I won't harm you during our adventure. What happens after, happens. The fact that I didn't kill you should be enough of a reward." He could give her that.

It was conceited and useless, but it was Reaver and it was all she was going to get. And she really needed those jewels.

"Let's say I agree."

"Then I need to rest up first. And pick up a few things before we go, like weapons and food. Wraithmarsh is such a tiresome task."

She watched him descend up the steps and head towards her bed chambers. She didn't have the energy to tell him no, and as she looked at the various bullet holes in the room, she didn't want to.

She sharply told Richard, the servant boy to clean the house after he helped clean her bullet wound, while she made stops around Bloodstone. He quietly asked if he could come, to buy materials for the house.

Sparrow was going to say no but she hasn't travelled the marsh since she figured out how to plant her own cullis gate. The hordes of hallowmen became hard in numbers when she was alone, and keeping an eye on a banshee while her children closed in wasn't easy. She could do it at one point when she had her companion to warn her.

With Reaver it should at least go quicker. But it was nice to stock up on things before their journey, Wraithmarsh was just the start.

She sighs deeply, "If you must."

He looked cheerful and from a day like this, she would allow that instead of his miserable frown.

* * *

She makes a stop to the blacksmith, stocking up on bullets and while she waited on her weapons getting cleaned, she sent Richard with extra money to the produce stall and he looked horrified but for good reason.

She sent him there a while ago now. Even her weapons were done being cleaned before he even got back, and she figured she'll stop by to save him from whatever trouble he probably got himself into.

She wasn't surprised to see Richard being held by the shirt by the produce man, a threatening hand in the air. And from the red marks on Richard's face, she could tell the man had already got in a few blows.

She approaches with an amused grin and Richard immediately looks ashamed. He clutches the tossed basket into his chest as he bows his head at the stall owner. And Sparrow didn't like that one bit, no one should be putting fear into her workers hearts, and anyone that does-

She slips between them, gently grabbing Richard by the shoulder. "Are you alright?" She inspects his face while he tries to reel back from her hands, "Are you hurt?"

When he doesn't speak, she tilts her head. Her cold demeanor back. "Why are you always causing me trouble?"

"No! I told him I was shopping for you and that I needed the higher quality stuff, he thought I was lying-"

Before he could stop himself from saying more, or even reach out to stop her wrist, she pulled out her pistol and shot the man behind her, all while not taking her eyes off him.

She quickly smiles after. "Look at that, looks like we got lucky. Make sure to take as much as you can, Richard, better us than the rest of bloodstone."

She walks over the body and back to the Manor, a new rush tingling her. Richard couldn't even look at the man while he took some fruits and vegs. If he stayed quiet about the incident he could have got yelled at and another life wouldn't be dead because of him.

"Richard!" Sparrow sharply calls.

He rushes to her because she was worst angry. He can't believe she's been calm from the events of today, and he'd like to keep things smooth until it ends.


End file.
